Ship Wrecked
by CheddarCheese99043
Summary: Flash back mode see what really happened when HIkari and Zolo were gone...R&R FOR GODS SAKE PEEPS! no flames if u plze!
1. Chapter 1

**_CHEDDAR: hey thanks again for all of the reviews on my other storys and here is the new one and it's called Ship wrecked. and this is here thanks to Writinglover .gets down on kneesTHANKYOU!_**

One piece

Ship wrecked

Zolo looked out at the sea. He could see the rough storm clouds coming at the ship. Hikari stood behind him and also looked out at it.

"So what now?" she asked him. "There's a storm coming and there's no land to dock at."

"I know we'd better tell Luffy." Zolo said as he walked down from the top deck. Hikari followed and they went to the captain's quarters. Zolo knocked on the door and Luffy opened the door.

"HEY ZOLO, HI HIKARI!" Luffy said yelled excitedly.

"Luffy there's a big storm out side and it's coming at us fast!" Hikari told him worriedly. Luffy's face became serious.

"There isn't any land around…" he paused. "I don't know what we're going to do… we'll just have to wait and see…"

"But Luffy!" Zolo protested. "If we wait then we'll get caught in it!" Luffy shrugged.

"I don't know what else we can do." He told Zolo. "Just be prepared for it just incase." He told them as he went back into his room. By now every one on the ship knew what was coming and they gathered out on the deck and talked about it.

"WH-what are we going to DO?" Usopp said scared, and he trembled as he looked at the monstrous storm that was slowly advancing on them.

"We'll do what we can… for now…" Nami told the shivering liar. They all went below deck to gather up what they could. Nami gathered all of her treasure, Sanji all of his cooking supplies, Usopp his joke books and stories journals, and Zolo his swords. Hikari sat on her bed staring out at the stormy ocean. All she had in her hand was the wooden flute that Zolo had gotten her. She heard her door creak open just a little bit and saw Nami's head peek in.

"Hey…" Nami said as she came in.

"Hi…" Hikari said as she turned and faced Nami. "What's up?" she asked. Nami came and sat down on her bed.

"Oh nothing really I just came to check up on you." Nami said as she played with her orange hair.

"Well I'm doing fine… if that's why you came…" Hikari said as she gently ran her hand through her brown hair. Suddenly the ship began tossing and turning, throwing Nami and Hikari all around the room.

"The storm!" Nami cried out "my Treasure!" she ran out of Hikari's room wobbling on the tossing boat like a drunkard after ten bottles of rum. Hikari grabbed onto an open door frame and tried to as well get out of her room. She gripped her flute tightly as she ran down the hall. She got up onto the deck and a rush of wind rain and sea water knocked her down. She felt a strong hand grab her arm and hoist her up. It was Zolo.

"Come on! I need help putting up the main sail!" he said loudly so she could hear him over the roaring winds. They both climbed up to the crows nest and began working on the main sail. The wind lashed at them and the ship began to be tossed around more roughly as the rain started to pour and the waves began to get bigger. The sea tossed them around like they were children's toys being thrown back into the toy box. With great difficulty Hikari and Zolo tied up the main sail. Then as they were going back into the crows nest to get down when a huge towering wave appeared on their right.

"Oh my go—"Zolo stopped then he tried to grab Hikari as the came crashing down on the ship, but she was swept away. When she came up for air she reached out and cried.

"ZOLO!" then the waves carried her off of the ship and into the rough waters of the stormy sea.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Cheddar: hey people i need you to review 'kay? i wont keep writing with out any reveiws. NOT FROM YOU WRITINGLOVER! and i do mean this. don't make me sick smiley on you! > _**

Chapter 2

Zolo looked out after her and yelled as he reached out after her.

"HIKARI!" He bellowed. Zolo had a half of a mind to jump in after her. He climbed down from the rope ladder and was about to jump in when Sanji came up behind him and grabbed his arms.

"No Zolo you can't! You'll die too!" Sanji yelled as Zolo struggled to free himself.

"I DON'T CARE!" Zolo bellowed as he put up a greater fight to get out of the blonde's grip. "I'VE JUST GOT TO SAVE HIKARI!" Suddenly he felt a hard jab to his sides as Nami punched him.

"Get a hold of your self!" she cried. "And look!" she pointed out into the ocean. Zolo looked up and saw a small speck swimming towards them. His concerned face turned into one of disbelief as he saw Hikari swimming towards them. Usopp grabbed a rope and threw it out to her. She swam towards it and after fighting the waves for a long time she grabbed it. With the wind and the crashing waves it made it very hard for the straw hat crew to pull her in. When she finally got up Zolo ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"Hikari! I didn't know that you could swim!" Zolo laughed and another wave sent the ship rocking further. She smiled and then coughed up some water that she'd previously swallowed.

"I don't know! But then was the perfect time to learn!" the rain beat down harder and the waves rocked the ship harder. Hikari looked up and her eyes widened.

"AH!" she screamed as she pointed to another huge wave that was hurtling towards them. Zolo grasped Hikari firmly as the wave came crashing down. The ship had taken all it could have and it finally broke separating every one.

"NAMI!" "USOPP!" "SANJI!" "LUFFY!"

Every one started yelling out Luffy's name knowing that the captain of their ship could not swim. Zolo grabbed onto a piece of the remains of the ship and set Hikari on top of it. He furiously tried to swim towards the others but failed and he and Hikari were swept away into the unforgiving sea.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Cheddar: i hope you enjoy chapter 3 cause nine weeks tests are next week and i can't type for much longer! love y'all who reveiw!_**

Chapter 3

Zolo awoke to the soft sounds of the waves and the warm sun beating down upon his back. He sat up and looked around and found that he was still clutching Hikari's piece of drift board that she was on. He checked her pulse and found that she was still breathing. He breathed a sigh of relief and crawled up on the beach further dragging Hikari with him. He lied down and let his tiered body rest. A few moments later Hikari woke up and she coughed up some water and awoke Zolo.

"Oh hey you're awake!" he chuckled. Hikari sat up and looked around.

"Where's everyone else?" she asked shakily.

"I –don't think they made it…" Zolo told her slowly. Hikari's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand.

"No—"she said softly and then she started to cry. She had thought back earlier to when she had jokingly badmouthed Usopp. He probably knew she was teasing but she wasn't sure.

"—I'll never get to say I'm sorry…" she whispered to self. She hugged her knees and Zolo put a reassuring arm around her shoulder.

Off on another side of the beach a man with jet black hair stumbled across the white sand. It was dark but the plump full moon illuminated the soft sand of the beach.

"Oh boy Usopp you're a lucky one yes sir! That you are!" He told him self. A wolf off in the distance howled. The story teller started to shake uncontrollably.

"W-w-w-w—wolves?" he cried out. "I'd better find higher ground before I drift off and become a late night snack!" he said as he looked around. Surrounding the edge of the sand was a tropical forest. He found a giant coconut tree and climbed up. He picked one of the plump frits and shucked it. He raised the coconut up to the sky.

"To my ex-crewmates!" he toasted. He took a large swallow and wept.

The next morning Usopp awoke to a soft breeze and the hot rays of the sun beating down upon him. He put his hand up to shield his eyes from the sun light.

"Wow! This island is really pretty!" he said as he sat up and looked around. He plucked off another fruit and when his stomach was content he climbed down the tree. He stuck his arms behind his head and started to walk down the beach.

"Might as well…" he muttered as he had nothing else better to do. He walked until it was mid noon. Then he came upon a rather large boulder sitting in the middle of the beach. As he neared it he heard faint voices.

"—calm down okay?" a mans voice said. "It wasn't your fault!" A girl's voice sobbed back.

"But I feel like it's my fault and we'll never see Usopp or any of the others again!" Usopp climbed to the top of the boulder and peered over. Off in the distance he could see two figures one shorter than the other, and they were talking about him.

'Could it be?' he thought excitedly. They continued to talk.

"It seems as if I can hear him calling my name right now…" the girl said to the man. Usopp clamored over the top and tumbled down into the sand tears of joy streaming down his face.

"ZOLO, HIKARI!" he yelled out as he ran towards him.

"Hikari… I can hear him too!" Zolo said as he cupped his hands to his ears.

"ZOLO, HIKARI---YAH!" Usopp screamed in terror as the boulder behind him crawled out it turned out to be a giant crab and it started chasing him. Zolo took out his swords and ran past Usopp. The frightened story teller ran and hid behind Hikari.

"Usopp you're alive!" she cried as she hugged him and she started to sob. The crab ignored Zolo and fended him off finally knocking him away. The crab came up behind Usopp and Hikari and raised its claw. Usopp's eyes widened and he and Zolo cried out in stereo as the crab brought its claw down.

"HIKARI LOOK OUT!"


	4. Chapter 3 continued

**_Cheddar: HEY! hope you all like this chapter ! R&R for gods sake all of you who aren't reviewing! I WANT FEEDBACK!_**

Chapter 3 continued:

Usopp snapped his eyes shut as the crab's claw came smashing down. He awaited the blow but it never came. He opened his eyes and saw Hikari blocking it with her hand.

"DO… YOU… MIND?" She yelled at the giant crab. "I'M HAVING AN EMOTIONAL BREAKDOWN!" she yelled and she took the crab's claw in both of her hands and she whirled it around and flung it back down the beach. It quickly scurried back into its hole and looked like a boulder again. Hikari fumed as Zolo got up.

"Never mess with an emotional WOMAN!" She shouted at the crab. Zolo started to laugh and Usopp looked at the gypsy with shock and cowardice. Hikari turned to him.

"You find any one else?" She asked him as she sat back down next to him. Usopp shook his head his black curls swaying to and fro.

"No I didn't I'm sorry." Hikari looked away.

"Oh okay…" She paused and then sighed. "So what are we going to do about food and fire?" she asked. Zolo said that he'd go ahead and find fire wood. He went over to the edge of the tropical woods and began to pick up sticks and some small logs.

"Well if you want crab for dinner I'm your man!" Usopp said playfully and then he went to the waters edge and tried to catch a fish by means of pouncing on it. He had no success and then after Zolo set the wood down in front of Hikari. Zolo went over to the water and started trying his luck by spearing them. Hikari went ahead and set up a small tee pee out of twigs and she looked at them.

"Now how did that song go…?" She murmured

"_Light my fire and I'll watch your glow_

_Use these sticks to help you grow_

_If you light for me fire _

_I'll light up for you too!"_

When she stopped a small puff of smoke arose from the twigs and a small fire started. She piled logs on slowly to ensure that it wouldn't go out. Usopp sat by the fire and dried himself off. Zolo returned with three fish for them all to eat. Hikari took out three long sticks and speared the fish on the end. They sat roasting the fish and Usopp took out a few coconuts for them to have a drink. They sat and talked and after Hikari's stomach was satisfied she stood up and went to where the land met the sea. It was getting darker and the full moon started to rise off of the horizon. Zolo came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey…" he said as he kissed her cheek. Hikari put her hands on his.

"Hi…" she said softly. She stared out at the ocean and watched the waves crest and sparkle in the moonlight. The sea water rushed up to her ankles. She squinted and broke out of Zolo's grasp. She walked out into the water.

"Hikari?" Zolo asked puzzled with her actions. She gasped and then ran out as fast as she could and she cried one word.

"SANJI!"


	5. Chapter 4

**_Cheddar: HEY! i'm back and this chapter is sure to make you think 'OMG?' R&R_**

Chapter 4

"Oh my gosh! SANJI!" Hikari yelled as she ran out towards him. He was face down on a piece of drift board, and he wasn't breathing. Hikari slung his arm around her shoulder and ran as quickly as she could back to the shore. She dragged him up onto the sand and next to the fire.

"He's not breathing!" She cried out. She took off his over jacket and undid the top three buttons incase that was stopping him from living. "No choice…! CPR it is then!" She cried as she started giving him mouth to mouth. Usopp took Sanji's over jacket and tried to warm it up by holding it over the fire. Zolo tried to help the story teller unsuccessfully. While Hikari was about to take in another breath she felt Sanji's arms wrap around her and his tongue make its way into her mouth. Her eye widened as she realized he was making out with her while Zolo's back was turned.

'If he's not dead then I'll kill him for this later!' Hikari thought angrily as she pushed him away. Sanji sat up after coughing up some water.

"Hello angel!" He said as he smiled. Then he looked down at his shirt. "Whoa now gorgeous we're moving a bit fast now are we?" He asked as he smiled. "For you I'd go all the way!" He cried happily as he wrapped his arms around her. Sanji felt a sharp pain. Zolo had just bopped him on the head with the hilt of his sword.

"OW! Hey! What's the big idea?" He cried as he rubbed the back of his head. Zolo glared at the master chef and it seemed to say. 'HANDS OFF. SHE'S MINE NOT YOURS!' Sanji let Hikari go and buttoned up his shirt again. He smiled and said,

"Well it's great to see you all again! Where's my Nami-san?" he asked as he looked around. They all hung their heads. "Oh…I see… Well then what's for dinner?" he asked. Usopp tossed him a coconut. As Sanji shucked it he asked Hikari,

"Hey how did you find me?"

"Simple! If your hair was black you would have passed right on by!" Hikari giggled. Sanji looked at his blonde bangs.

"My hair's not THAT bright…" he murmured. Then he leaned back on the sand and started to snooze. Hikari and Zolo did as well.

"Fine… I'll take first watch…"Usopp said as he threw his hands in the air.

Three hours later Usopp awoke Sanji for his shift. Sanji didn't want to wake up but he couldn't get back to sleep. He sat up and his hand brushed Hikari's. He looked down at the sleeping gypsy, and gently picked up her hand and put it to his face.

'Oh Hikari how I wish you were mine…' he thought as he put her hand back on the sand. Then he shook his head, 'what am I thinking? I just want her to be happy… I'm just upset over losing Nami to Luffy…'


	6. Chapter 4 continued

**_CHEDDAR IS BACK IN ACTION! be happy peeps! ilove peeps...mmmmmm peeeeeeeeepsssssss_**

**_love u lotz y'all!_**

**_chedda'_**

Flash Back

The sun was up to mid-noon by this time. Sanji stared after Zolo as he swam out after Hikari. Nami walked up behind him.

"Sanji…" Nami said softly. He turned, grinned, and hugged her.

"Hello my sweet!" He said happily. Nami broke away.

"Sanji… I don't love you any more…" she told him slowly. Sanij's eyes widened.

"Oh…" He said softly and he let go of her and resumed watching the swordsman swim out.

End Flash Back

'Why?' he thought angrily 'How could I let her go that easily? No woman has ever resisted my charm, my style, my VOICE!' he rested his chin in the palm of his hand and started to cry. When he stopped he dried his eyes, sat and stared at the flames. His eyes glazed as his mind flashed him pictures of him with Hikari IF she had chosen him.

'I'd treat her nicely, make her favorite foods, and make her happy every night…' he shook his head to get the nasty image out. 'But I'd always protect her and make sure that no one would ever steal her from me…' Sanji looked at the sleeping gypsy. He had a half a mind to grab her and make out with her right then and there.

'Oh if only I could taste her sweet lips again!' he thought 'she really didn't need to give me CPR… I could breath just fine but I wanted her to kiss me so badly…' he grinned 'and what a FINE kisser she makes!' he thought happily. Dawn peeked out over the horizon. Sanji had an idea; he went over to Hikari and whispered in her ear.

"Wake up my angel! A new day begins!" Hikari stirred slightly, and yawned like a cat.

"Huh? Oh good mornin' Sanji!" she said as she flashed her happy morning smile at him. Sanji resisted the urge to kiss her.

"Morning my angel what can I make for you on this wonderful day?" He asked as he took her hand and kissed it lightly. She giggled.

"Oh I don't know lets ask the others--!" Sanji cut her off

"NO!" he said forcefully "let them sleep… they had a rough day yesterday…" Hikari looked at him and shrugged.

"Okay then…" she said slowly. Sanji stood up and offered his hand to her. She took it but Sanji pulled her up with more force than she had suspected and she lost her balance but Sanji caught her.

"You okay?" Sanji asked her and he slowly put his arm around her waist. Hikari blushed lightly.

"Yes… I'm fine I guess I just lost my balance!" She laughed. Sanji quickly took his arm from her waist and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"So—you want to walk with me down the beach?" he asked her. Hikari smiled.

"Sure Sanji!" She giggled and they strode down the beach side together.

Chapter 5


End file.
